Just want to be me
by Amour-Lily
Summary: Ron and Draco have always hated each other. After a strange accident occurs, their forced to live in each others body. Problem: holidays are coming up. It won't be easy when Draco's parents are Death Eaters and Ron's are in the Order.
1. Always one to argue

**Hey! I'm back and with a new story! Don't worry, I'm still working on my other two, 'As Time goes on' and 'Prove it to you.' I just had this idea and decided to get it started. Okay, so here's a little info on this fic.**

**Title: Just want to be me**

**Summary: Ron and Draco have always hated each other. After a strange accident occurs, their forced to live in each others body. Problem: holidays are coming up. It won't be easy when Draco's parents are Death Eaters and Ron's are in the Order.**

**Okay, I know there are tons of stories out there where people swirch bodies, but I hardly see any with Ron and Draco. So, I decided to make my own. It won't be boring, I promise you. There will be a lot of twists and turns. Any other questions, email me. Okay, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1 – Always one to argue**

"Ah, Weasley, I bet your not looking forward to Christmas, are you? Bet your parents won't be able to afford any presents. Here, why won't you get down on your knees like a good dog and say I'm the greatest, and I just might give you a galleon." Malfoy drawled.

Ron spun around quickly, ears turning red with anger. Both Harry and Hermione groaned.

"Oh, sod off, Malfoy. It's too early to deal with you right now." Harry replied, yawning.

The group was in their sixth year and was two days away from going home for the Christmas holidays. The Trio would once again be spending it at the Grimmauld Place, since the war was still raging around them,

Malfoy just glared at Harry. He hadn't been able to get him angry since the year started. It was getting frustrating. Truth was, with the death of Sirius, Harry figured he should start training for the war and found that Malfoy's insults no longer bothered him.

Ron, however, always snapped.

"Ah, Potter, saving Weasley's neck again, aren't you? I see you still love playing the hero. Watch it Weasel King, he might get you killed next—" Malfoy was cut off.

"Shut it, Malfoy!" Ron shouted, raising his wrists.

Getting alarmed, Harry and Hermione grabbed the back of Ron's robes.

"Leave it, Ron. He's just sore we put his father in prison." Harry stated, giving Malfoy a cold glare.

"Trying to act brave, Weasel King?" Malfoy sneered, an mad glint in his eye, "Tell me, what are you doing to do when the Dark Lord targets your precious Mudblood?" he pointed his head in Hermione's direction.

Ron let out an angry yell. He slipped out of his robes (he still had his school uniform under it) and charged toward Malfoy. He tackled him to the ground and him hard in the nose. Crabbe and Goyle, who realized what was going on, grabbed Ron by the shirt and threw him on his back.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. Harry's eyes were wide.

Goyle had kicked Ron in the stomach, making him roll over in pain.

Shooting out of nowhere, Harry used all the strength he had to knock Goyle over. Crabbe came bounding up to them. Ron stood up and raised his fists, ready for the fight, Harry right next to him. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done the same.

"Hope you booked your beds in the Hospital Wing." Malfoy snarled.

Ron got ready to lunge—

"Gentlemen!"

The five spun around. Professor Lupin, who had come back to teach as the DADA teacher, walked swiftly over to them. Hermione had run up behind me. Clearly she went for a teacher before things got out of hand.

"What's going on?" he demanded, looking at each of them sternly.

"They started it, sir." Malfoy said automatically, point at Harry and Ron, who's mouths dropped. "Weasley attacked me for no reason, sir."

"Only because you called Hermione a you-know-what!" Ron said hotly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Lupin asked patiently.

"W-well....I—I don't want to say it—" Ron stuttered.

"He called me a mudblood, Professor." Hermione said impatiently. It looked liked she was trying to hold back tears.

Lupin turned angrily to Malfoy and his cronies.

"Never, under any circumstances, are you to call a student that. Fifteen points from Slythering." Lupin said angrily, "Now, get back to the dungeons."

Seething, Malfoy stomped off, muttering things under his breath.

"Thanks, Professor." Hermione said gratefully.

After bidding their Professor good-bye, the three headed off to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Hermione, why did you go and get Lupin?! We were doing fine on our own!" Ron shouted.

"Snape could've walked by any moment, Ron! Be happy it wasn't Snape who passed by!" Hermione shot back.

Instead of ranting on Hermione, he began to rant angrily about Malfoy.

"Who does he think he is?! How could he call you something like that?! If I ever get my hands on him--!"

"Godric." Harry said as the Fat Lady swung forward, while watching amusedly as Ron kept on talking.

Ron continued to talk as they sat by the armchairs by the fire, until Hermione gave an annoyed sigh.

"Honestly, Ron," Hermione said in an aggravated voice, "You shouldn't let him get to you so much. You're only letting him win."

"Not let him get to me?! Hermione, he doesn't go around calling your family poor!" Ron replied angrily.

"No," Hermione replied coolly, "He _only _calls me a Mudblood."

For awhile, there was an uncomfortable silence. These words seemed to have had an impact on Ron.

"Er....Hermione.....I—I didn't mean it like—I mean to say....sorry." He said, sincerely.

For awhile she studied him, as if decided whether or not to forgive him. She finally smiled.

"It's okay." She whispered.

"Ron, we better head down to the Quidditch pitch. Katie wants us there right now." Harry said, getting up.

"Now?" Hermione asked incredulously. "Surely not? It's snowing! You'll freeze!"

"Yeah, well, Katie said the sooner we get out there the sooner we get back in." Ron said dryly.

"Well, I'll stay here and do some homework. Remember to dress warmly, okay?" Hermione reminded them before pulling her school bag toward her.

"Yes, mother." Harry joked.

Laughing, Hermione hit him playfully on the arm.

Harry and Ron went to put on their Quidditch robes, scarves, and gloves, and walked down to the pitch with their brooms in their hands. When they were there, the team was waiting for them.

Since Alicia and Angelina graduated, Ginny Weasley and her friend Summer (1) have taken their places as Chasers, along with the captain, Katie Bell. Seamus Finnigan along with seventh year Daniel Brown were the new Beaters. Harry and Ron remained Keeper and Seeker.

"About time!" Katie shouted over the snow, which was falling pretty heavily, "I was afraid you were going to miss practice!"

"Shame, isn't it?" Ron asked sarcastically, making Harry grin.

"Okay, mount your brooms!" Katie ordered. The team did as they were told.

"When I say so, go to your postitions....ready....set....G-!"

"WAIT!"

Ron nearly jumped out of surprise. The Slytherin team was walking toward them. Seamus groaned. "Now what do they want?"

The Slytherin team stopped in front of the Gryffindors.

"What are you doing? I booked the pitch!" Katie said angrily.

"Calm down, Bell." Malfoy snarled. Katie scowled.

"I have permission from Professor Snape, giving us permission to use the pitch, as it's the last two days of until the holidays." Malfoy said, smirking.

"You don't even have a game coming up!" Ginny exploded, "We have our match the first weekend back!"

"Not our problem." Malfoy said carelessly.

"Why don't we take this up to McGonagall?" Katie asked, trying to be the mature one.

"Or we can do this the manly way." Ron said, glaring at Malfoy and cracking his knuckles.

Malfoy tossed aside his broom and turned to face Ron. "You sure, Weasley? I don't think your parents would be able to pay the bill for you being in St. Mungo's."

"Why you--!" Ron tried to tackle Malfoy, but Seamus and Harry had grabbed the back of his robes. Malfoy and the rest of the team laughed.

"We could play for the pitch." Malfoy said menacingly.

Ron was about to retort back, when Katie cut in.

"No. Fine, Malfoy, have the pitch. It won't make a difference. We'll still beat you in the finals anyways." Katie said defiantly. The team looked at her confused, but she gave them a pointing look. Understanding, the team picked up their brooms and trudged back up to the castle. When they made in into the tower, the team collapsed onto the couches.

"Why'd you give them the pitch, Angelina?" Ginny asked, while wiping snow off her robes.

Katie sighed and put her hand on her head, as if she had a headache. "Because, Ginny, we might as well. It was getting to snowy to continue practice anyways. Might as well have them use it. They won't be out there for long."

Just then, the portrait opened and Hermione came bouncing in. Beaming, she sat down next to Ginny.

"Hi! What are you all doing back so early?" Hermione asked.

"The Slytherins took over the pitch." Ron said moodily, dropping his broom on the ground. Hermione's smile faded.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"I'm going to bed." Ron announced, still sounding gloomy.

"Are you sure, mate?" Harry asked, standing up with him.

Ron nodded and headed toward the boys dormitories. After shutting the door, Seamus spoke up, "Does he realize he forgot his broom?"

"I'll give it to him." Harry said, picking it up.

* * *

Ron slammed the door shut and fell face down on his bed. '_I hate Malfoy! HATE him! He always ruins everything! With that stupid smirking face and ugly scowl....it's no wonder no one can stand him. Besides his Slytherin buddies, of course.'_ Ron thought angrily.

After a few moments of sitting face down, Ron stood up and looked out the window, where he got a good view of the Quidditch pitch. It was deserted.

'_Ha!'_ Ron thought. _'You didn't even get to use it that long!'_

He opened the window to get a better look. Just as he opened it, he yelped and jumped back, tripping over his trunk and falling to the ground.

A scary looking bird and flew inside his dormitory. It was black and had reddish eyes.

"Er....looking for Harry?" Ron asked weakly. His parents or brothers normally owled him, but they always used the family owl. He had never seen this one before.

The owl flew down next to him and stuck out his leg impatiently. Getting the hint, Ron took the piece of parchment. The owl flew away. Shutting the window, Ron slowly sat in his bed, looking at the piece of parchment carefully.

There was no harm in opening it, right?

Rolling it open, he squinted at the letters. They were written in blood red ink. Ron, being the hard headed one, read the letter out loud.

"Look in the mirror and look at it well, for who knows the next time you will. The moment you wake up you will feel so swell, so dwell on the one who you despise most." Ron read.

Thinking it was a joke, Ron snorted.

"Person I despise most, huh?" Ron said to no one in particular. "That's no contest. Draco Malfoy."

Suddenly, the piece of parchment began to turn whiteâ€..a blinding white light filled the room. Yelling out, Ron covered his eyes. He felt weird....like he was floating.....was this a dream?

Next thing he saw was a head full of black hair and green eyes hidden behind glasses staring at him in horror.

"RON!"

_'Harry.....?'_ Ron thought vaguely. He tried to yell out, to shout for Harry to help him. But then next thing he saw was black.

* * *

Far away, in a cold, rotted building in the under ground, stood a tall, thing figure, who's skin was whiter than a skull.

"My lord," a man in black robes bowed. "It has been complete. The Weasley boy has gotten the letter."

Lord Voldemort laughed. "Excellent."

"Please, if you don't mind me asking, what was the point of this?" the man asked.

"Ah," Voldemort fingered his wand, "Harry Potter will meet his end sooner or later. I promised him I would find a way to do it, even if I have to use those he loves to get to him."

"Should we tell Lucious Malfoy?"

"No. He will not know any of this. I can't risk him spoiling the plan."

"Yes, master."

Voldemort stared out the window and gave a high pitch laugh. "Soon....Ronald Weasley.....you will be tested on your bravery. Soon....we will meet face to face."

* * *

****

**A/N. How do you like the beginning? I spent awhile on this trying to make it perfect. Anyways, tons of humor and such coming up. PLEASE, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Just leave a comment!**

****

**(1) Summer is my own character in my other story, 'Prove it to you.' I might use her for future chapters also.**

**Love always,**

**Amour-Lily**


	2. Crazy Ideas that could just work

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. My explanation was in my profile, I hope you all read it. Anyways, I'll make this short and let you hurry up and read this chapter and REVIEW! PLEASE! It'll help me work faster lol.**

**Cutiepiethesecond—Lol very nice review. Loved it! If you have any ideas, you know my email address! I love hearing from you.**

**Come and catch ME—er...was it so good it left you that speechless? I'm kidding. Er, thanks for the review.**

**MissBlueAngel—hey. Hope you like this chapter. Hurry up with your new fic, it sounds awesome! But yeah, leave a review for this chapter, okay? I'd love you forever if you did.**

**all'improvviso amore—Thanks! Update on your fic too! You haven't update in awhile. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I know I'm probably a bit rusty, but I'm trying to get back on track!**

**Hydraspit—Oh. Sorry about the mistake! I'll be a bit more carefully next time. Thanks for letting me know.**

**Monkeys-and-Shock-Tarts—Lol thanks so much for your review! I was so happy you read this, I just started typing up another chapter. I won't abandon it, don't worry. It may have looked like I did, but I won't. I'm back, just not better than ever.**

**Chapter two—Crazy Ideas that could just work**

"And that's what happened?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"But that doesn't make sense! He just passed out? How did it happen?"

"When your friends with me, nothing makes much sense."

"Oh, Harry, it's not your fault. We don't even know if Voldemort was behind this."

"Who else could it have been, Hermione?"

"Harry, Malfoy's in the hospital, too. From what Crabbe and Goyle said, Malfoy passed out around the same time Ron did."

"We can't really count on those two though, can we?"

Groan.

Ron groaned and moved his head to the side. He wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't. Harry's and Hermione's voices ran through his ears. He tried to remember where he was.....a letter...an owl...white light.....

Ron's eyes snapped open as he tried to get up. He immediately yelled out and fell back, having felt a sharp pain in his stomach.

"Is he okay?"

_'Who are they?'_ Ron wondered. He knew those voices, but had no idea what they were doing here. He opened his eyes and yelled out again. Crabbe's face was inches from his. His small eyes stared back at Ron with a blank expression.

_"What are you doing?!"_ Ron cried out, shoving Crabbe away from him. Crabbe stumbled back into Goyle, who was looking a little surprised. Ron sat up, staring at them sternly.

"What were you doing by my bed? Thought it would be funny to hex me?" Ron demanded.

"Shut up, Malfoy! There are other people in the Hospital Wing, you know." Harry snapped.

Ron was taken aback. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the bed next to him, blocking the figure who was laying on the bed. Ron's mouth hung open.

"What?" he asked incredulously. Harry hadn't snapped at him in awhile, especially while he was laying the hospital wing.

"You heard me." Harry snapped. He took out his wand. "Tell Voldemort I don't know what he's up to, but if he ever hurts any of my friends, I'll personally take care of him."

Ron just stared up at Harry in shock. Hermione had taken a hold of Harry's arm so he'd lower his wand. Harry sighed and turned around, giving Ron a full view of the person in the next bed.

He's eyes got rounder in shock. Red hair.....freckles.....

'_No.'_ Ron thought in horror.

He grabbed a mirror from the bed stand and looked into it. He nearly vomited at what he saw. Blonde hair, grey eyes......

Ron yelled out. It was too much. He didn't know whether or not he was going crazy. His head hit the pillow and the next thing he saw was black.

* * *

Ron groaned and rolled his head to the side, his eyes still closed. He didn't want to wake up....not yet..... 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and was greeted with a dark Hospital Wing. He glanced up at the clock. It was past midnight. His head was aching horribly. He slowly sat up.

"About time you woke up, Weasley." A voice drawled nearby.

Ron jumped and turned around. He knew that voice, but it couldn't be.

_'That's MY voice.'_ Ron thought.

Suddenly, everything came back to him. Seeing Crabbe and Goyle, Harry snapping, seeing his face in the mirror—

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

The person in the bed next to him laughed.

"You're not going to like it, Weasley." The boy said.

"Try me." Ron said through clenched teeth. He had a guess on who it was and wasn't looking forward to seeing if he was right.

"Just don't yell like you did last time." The boy said. He reached over and turned on the light, illuminating them both into the light.

Ron shielded his eyes and looking away. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked up at the person in the bed next to him and saw—

Himself.

Ron's jaw dropped as he stared at the body that was supposed to be his.

"What—how—did....this—what—" Ron stuttered.

"Weasley, stop stuttering!" the boy said, annoyed.

Ron's shut his mouth, but couldn't take his eyes off the figure in front of him.

"Look in the mirror, Weasl King." The boy said with a smirk on his face.

Slowly, Ron reached for the mirror. Once he did, he dropped it to the ground with a CLUNK.

"Don't like what you see?" the boy sneered.

_'I'm in Malfoy's body....'_ Ron thought in horror.

"So....Malfoy? Y-you're in my body?" Ron asked, knowing it sounded redundant.

Malfoy, who was in his body, sneered. "I thought that was obvious."

"Don't sneer." Ron ordered.

"What?"

"I don't look good when I sneer."

Malfoy laughed. "Weasley, you don't look good anyways."

"Shut up!"

"Nice comeback, Weasel King."

"Shut up."

"It's getting old."

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"You're so useless."

"Shut up."

"Very nice comeback, Malfoy."

"Thank you."

"Did a Malfoy just thank me?"

Malfoy stayed silent after this statement, obviously at a loss for words. Ron laughed aloud. Malfoy looked up, startled.

"Don't _do_ that!"

"Do what?" Ron asked, confused.

"Laugh!"

Ron laughed again, just to annoy him. "Why not?"

"It doesn't fit on my face." Malfoy mumbled.

Ron smiled.

"Weasel King, if you ruin my reputation, I'll make sure to ruin yours." Malfoy sneered in a low voice.

Ron's smile dropped to a frown. "Was that a threat?"

"Very good. I see the Mudblood has been rubbing off on you." Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

Ron clenched his fists. "Don't call her that!"

Silence followed the last statement. Malfoy stared at the ceiling, while Ron's mind was reeling. How did this happen? How were they going to fix it? Holidays were coming up, and if Ron showed up at his parents doorstep looking like Draco Malfoy, they would surely have a heart attack. They needed answers....someone with answers....

Usually Ron would go to Hermione, but he didn't want her to see him in this state.

"Dumbledore!" Ron breathed.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

Ron took a moment to study his features. Whenever he looked at himself in the mirror, he always complained on how his red hair was so messy. Now, that he was looking at himself, he thought he didn't look half bad.

"What are you looking at, Weasley?" Malfoy snapped.

"Myself." Ron replied, as if it were the obvious thing in the world.

Ron picked up the mirror and studied himself in Malfoy's body.

"We need to do something about your hair." Ron said.

"You're not touching my hair!" Malfoy said angrily.

Ron shrugged and put down the mirror. "If I'm going to be in your body for the time being, I should at least be comfortable."

"Why did you say Dumbledore's name?" Malfoy asked suddenly.

It took Ron awhile to figure out what he was talking about.

"We should go to Dumbledore." Ron stated. "Winter holidays start tomorrow. I'm supposed to be leaving with my family. I don't even want to think how my mum would react if I showed up looking like you."

Malfoy seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Fine." He said shortly. "But your talking to the old coot. I want nothing to do with him."

Ron shrugged. Normally, he would argue, but it was just too early in the morning.

Ron slowly crawled out of bed and reached out for the green dress robe at the end of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked suddenly. He jumped out of bed and took the robe Ron was reaching for. "This is mine. I can't have you wearing it, whether your in my body or not!"

Malfoy slipped on the green robe. Ron noted how horrible he looked in green. He slowly reached for his red robe and slipped it on. Malfoy groaned.

"Your lucky no one sees me, Weasley. I look horrible in red." Malfoy said.

"It's not the only thing you look horrible in." Ron mumbled.

"What was that, Weasley?" Malfoy demanded as he pushed open the Hospital Wing doors.

"Oh, nothing." Ron said in feigned politeness.

Malfoy glared at Ron and stepped out of the Hospital Wing. Ron sighed and followed quietly. When they shut the door, they swiftly walked toward Dumbledore's office.

"How do we know the old fool is even awake?" Malfoy asked.

"He probably already knows we're coming." Ron replied, thinking on how Dumbledore never seemed surprised when something or someone strange showed up.

"How do we know he's not the one who did this?" Malfoy asked while stopping in his tracks.

Ron stopped and eyed Malfoy carefully. "Are you scared of him?"

"No!" Malfoy snapped.

Ron grinned. "Oh, I see. Since Dumbledore is the only one You-Know-Who ever feared—besides Harry—your scared of him to, huh? Are you still sore about your dad being put in prison?"

"Shut up, Weasley!"

"You _are_ scared!"

"Shut up!"

"Not until you prove me wrong."

Malfoy glared daggers at Ron. All Ron did was smirk at the face the used to be his.

"Go on. If your so brave, lead the way." Ron said, smiling.

Malfoy stuck his nose in the air and strutted down the hall. Amused, Ron followed suit.

Ron led the way. They finally reached the two gargoyles, who looked at them oddly.

"Well?" Malfoy prompted after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Ron snapped.

Malfoy scoffed. "You need a password to get in there."

"So?"

"Weasley, you are so dense. You've been here with Potter enough times to know the password. What is it?"

Ron shut his mouth. Harry had told him of the times when he went inside Dumbledore's office, but Ron never bothered to remember the password. All he remembered was that it had to do with candy.

"Er....."

"Weasley?"

"Er......"

"Shut up and say the password!"

"I thought you wanted me to shut up?"

"Don't get smart with me, Weasley!"

"Don't raise your voice to me, Malfoy!"

"I'll do what I want, you little peasant b—"

""Mrs. Norris, my sweet, I hear voices. Ooooh, we'll catch whoever's out of bed now!"

Ron and Malfoy both froze at the last statement. It hadn't been said by one of those two, so there was only one other person they knew that wandered around Hogwarts at night.

"Filch." Ron groaned.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, Weasel King." Malfoy replied, rolling his eyes.

Ignoring the boy next to him, Ron faced the gargoyles.

"Canary Cremes?" Ron asked hopefully.

Neither gargoyles moved.

"Weasley, what are you doing?" Malfoy hissed, staring at the direction Filch was coming in.

"Lemon Drops?"

"Weasley, your mad!"

At this point, light could be seen form the end of the hallway, showing that Filch was near.

"Fainting Fancies!" Ron blurted out.

The gargoyles sprung to life and jumped aside while Ron stared in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron muttered and he raced through the door with Malfoy behind him. Ron shut it and sighed.

_'That was close.'_ He thought.

Ron looked around the office. He had to do a double take to make sure what he saw was correct.

"No one's here." Malfoy stated in a bored voice.

Ron just glared his way and began pacing. Dumbledore wasn't here.....the only one who could fix the problem was gone. Now what were they supposed to do? Everyone left for the holidays in less than five hours, what was he supposed to tell his parents when he showed up looking like Malfoy—

"Ha! What kind of ugly bird is this? And I thought Hagrid's hippogriff looked horrible!" Malfoy laughed, snapping Ron out of his thoughts. Ron looked up. Malfoy was looking at Dumbledore's Pheonix, Fawkes, with distaste.

Ignoring him, Ron turned around and was looking at the portraits placed around the office.

"Well, let's see how great this bird really is." Malfoy was saying. Ron turned around in time to see Malfoy grab a quill and aim it for the bird.

Ron made an angry noise and leapt toward Malfoy just as he was about to throw it at Fawkes. Fawkes made an indignant noise—

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Weasly? May I ask what you two are doing in my office at this time of night?"

The voice caught Ron off guard, making him tumble right into Malfoy. He quickly dropped the quill and fell to the ground. When the two of them untangled themselves, Ron looked up to see Albus Dumbledore standing there in front of him.

Dumbledore was looking at Malfoy—who was in Ron's body—curiously.

"Mr. Weasley? Perhaps you can give me an explanation?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Sir, we have something important to tell you—"Ron started to say, but was interrupted.

"Mr. Malfoy, I believe I was talking to Mr. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked kindly., eyes twinkling.

Ron shut his mouth confused. Finally, he understood.

"Sir, I'm Ron." Ron said, noting how odd it sounded.

Dumbledore raised in eyebrow, looking mildly confused. "Oh? I would think you were Mr. Malfoy by the way you look."

Ron fumbled over his words, trying to think on how he could explain this. "Sir, I'm Ron, b-but in Malfoy's body. I don't know how this happened but I woke up in the hospital wing and look! I'm in Draco Malfoy's body! Sir, I know it's late, but it's early in the morning and we leave to go home for the winter holidays sir, you _know_ I can't go home like this."

Ron was looking straight at Dumbledore's face, hoping he would get what he meant. Ginny and the others were going to the Grimmauld Place for the winter holidays and he knew they would never take him if he looked like this.

However, Dumbledore just stared at Ron silently. Feeling hot, Ron turned to Malfoy, who seemed bored with the whole scene.

"Er...sir?" Ron asked shortly, after not getting an answer.

Dumbledore turned and sat at his desk, staring at Ron and Malfoy through his half moon spectacles.

"Well," Dumbledore began, "I'm afraid I have no idea what caused this—or how to fix it."

Ron and Malfoy's mouths dropped in horror. There was a sudden outburst from both boys.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO FIX IT?!"

"You don't understand! I can't go home like this!"

"I CAN'T GO HOME LOOKING LIKE A WEASLEY! MY FAMILY IS HOLDING A CHRISTMAS PARTY! I CAN'T GO LOOKING LIKE A WEASLEY, THAT'S JUST SHAMEFULL!"

"You think I want to look like a long nosed, blonde haired, greasy git?!"

"My hair isn't greasy, Weasley."

"Why don't you sod—"

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, that's quite enough." Dumbledore stated firmly, yet he looked amused. "I'm afraid I don't know how to fix it. No, please be silent, Mr. Weas—er...Mr. Malfoy. However, I will investigate it and with some luck, you could be changed back in a week's time. I will contact both of you when I find what I'm looking for."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Ron asked, dread in his voice.

"You will not have to go home looking they way you do now. Instead, so there's no panic, I am afraid that you, Mr. Weasley, will have to go to the Malfoy Manor and pretend to be Draco Malfoy. And you, Mr. Malfoy, will need to spend the holiday as Ron Weasley."

A huge silence followed that statement.

"B-but...." Ron stuttered. Was he mad?! Sending a Death Eaters son to the Grimmauld Place? Malfoy would have full access of the Order's plans or even try to hurt Harry in his sleep!

"Just wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy said loudly.

Dumbledore looked at him. "Mr. Malfoy, unless you wish to release a huge argument, I suggest you keep this quiet. The two of you could also get in serious trouble, for the Ministry would surely get involved, causing the both of you to be expelled."

Malfoy stared at Dumbledore dumbly, causing Ron to snicker.

"Now," Dumbledore said, standing up, "I think it's time for the two of you to go to bed. Ah yes, Mr. Malfoy, you need to report here around ten o'clock. The Weasleys won't be taking the train home."

Malfoy was so angry he didn't even ask questions. It wasn't every day he was told what to do. He nodded and strode from the room, slamming the door on his way out. When he was gone, Ron turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore," Ron said quickly, "you know my parents are in the Order and you know Malfoy's are Death Eaters! His father was put in jail for Merlin's sake! If you take him to the Order's hideout, isn't it possible that he has access to most of the light sides plans—"

Dumbledore put up his hand to silence Ron. Looking upset and being put down, he shut his mouth.

"Mr. Weasley, I will need you to trust me. Mr. Malfoy will be carefully watched, I can assure you that. Now, I need you to get on the train tomorrow and head to the Malfoy Manor. I will keep in contact with you in case anything were to happen." Dumbledore explained.

Ron nodded, not really liking the idea. He was too tired to argue, so he walked out of the office, shutting the door behind him.

Dumbledore stared after the two boys that had just left the office.

A cat, who had been sitting by the fire, transformed into the Transfiguration teacher, Professor McGonagall.

"Albus, are you sure that was a smart thing to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I trust those boys."

"Are you going to tell the rest of the Order?"

"This is best kept a secret for the time being."

"Narcissa is quite bright, you know. Weasley doesn't possess the same qualities as Malfoy does, she's bound to notice something."

Dumbledore nodded his head. "I know there is a risk of her finding out."

McGonagall's eyes flashed angrily. "Are you willing to put the boy in danger?"

Dumbledore sighed and looked up at her wearily. "This was no accident. This was done to them on purpose."

McGonagall looked taken aback. "Who would want to do this to those two boys?"

"Voldemort."

Wincing, McGonagall seemed alert. "So then his Death Eaters must know that Ron Weasley, Harry Potter's best friend and son of the ones who are in the Order, are going to be in their grasp!"

Dumbledore nodded gravely.

"Alus, you can't do this! That boy could be killed or tortured for information!" McGonagall cried.

"That is a possibility, Minerva. But I will not leave him unarmed. However, I also think this could be used to turn this war around. I'm assume you know that Fred Weasley has been missing for more than a week?"

McGonagall looked away, tears in her eyes. "Molly has been hysterical."

Dumbledore nodded. "Ronald Weasley is a determined boy. No doubt he, more than any of us, will be able to save his brother."

"Albus, that's dangerous! You're playing with someone's life!"

"I would not do this if I didn't think he could. But he can. At the moment, he is our best shot at saving Fred Weasley."

"And Draco Malfoy?"

"I have plans for him also. With some luck and help from Harry and Hermione, I think it's possible to have this young man join the Order and become as valuable to us as Severus is."

Professor McGonagall sighed. "Alus, I truly hope you know what your getting these boys into."

Albus Dumbledore looked out the window. No matter how much he thought about it, a nagging voice in his head was telling him he just made possibly the biggest mistake he could make.

* * *

**A/N. Done! Wow, that took nearly a week to type up! Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long! Please don't hate me! I've been so busy, but the end of the quarter ended yesterday, so I decided to take a break and finish this chapter. I hope you like it, and I know I might be a little rusty since I haven't written in nearly a month!**

**Thanks for waiting and for the reviews. I PROMISE to update faster. I have a feeling I won't have to take another long break like that for awhile.**

**Love always,**

**Amour Lily**


End file.
